I am Wicked
by Demlurina
Summary: -  I wasnt the Good Witch everyone knew right now. I was a nobody. "Hello Miss Galinda" I froze and turned to a man in a cloak. "excuse me who are you?" "A man changed human by a good witch. That no one sees as good" Three shot, after the musical
1. I am Wicked

**Okay I know new story with so many others not finished. But this is only a three shot so I hope its good. Note: and I know this sounds crazy and my imagination is wild I had a dream and the idea just came to me. Thanks to Defying Gravity67 who drove me nuts saying I have to write this story. :) So enjoy!  
><strong>

_"Good News! She's dead! The Witch of the West is Dead! The Wickest Witch there ever was! The enemy of all of us here in Oz is Dead!" Good News!_

She was never anyones enemy, she was never wicked. She was my best friend. How could I do this? How could I have let myself become this person. The very person she trusted to hurt her. she forgave me, And I forgave her. Still the heartache would never go away. I wouldn't let it.

_"Dont try and clear my name. Promise me Glinda_!"

I sighed as I near the Ozians of the Emerald city, why had I made that promise. It wasn't fair! I would clear her name right here and now if I hadn't have made that promise.

"Look! Its Glinda!" I heard someone shout from down beneath me. A sweet, plastic smile formed on my face as I spoke.

"Its good to see me isn't it?" No it shouldn't be good to see me. But they all cheered, for their fake Glinda the Good.

"No need to respond that was Rhetorical." I laughed, not at my own cuteness but of how gulibal they all were, how easy they could believe such a thing as me being The Good Witch of the North.

"Fellow Ozians! Let us be Glad!, Let us be grateful! Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue.." Could suebue what? My best friend...or was it? Was it the Wizard and Morrible, Elphie's goodness she showed me,giving me the courage to take throw them from the throne.

"The wicked working of you know who.." I smiled softly to myself, it was Elphie's goodness. Not anyone else's. Even though I wish they would know who I meant, and not my best friend.

"Isn't it nice to know, that good will conquer evil, the truth we all believe'll by and by" that was the only comfort I got in all of this besides having Elphie's forgiveness. Morrible got what she deserved.

"Outlive a lie..for you and-"

"Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?" Oh oz, why ask me that question? Why in oz would you give more heartache.

"Because there has been so much rumor and speculations, inunindo, outunindo, let me set the record straight, according to the Time Dragon Clock the melting accured at the thirteeth hour. The direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child." I felt the lump in my throat grow. no..No tears...do this for Elphie..I composed myself and held my head high.

"Yes! The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" everyone cheered, dance and sung about how they wont mourn the wicked...i would always mourn her. She was my best friend, like my sister. I had lost her, and my fiancee. But..they loved each other and I couldn't be mad about that anymore. I was happy that Elphie had someone.  
>As the Ozians sung I began to realize something.<p>

Would anyone Mourn me...Was I the Wicked, not Elphie? The Ozians would mourn their Glinda the Good when she died but..what about Galinda Upland, what about the real me. Would anyone ever know the real me.

No...only two people knew her. And they were dead.

I began the speech telling everyone about how Are people born wicked or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? Trying to help them think more open minded. My heart only felt heavier as they continued to celebrate, not thinking about a thing.

I needed to go, I couldnt do this.

Before anyone could any further questions I got into my bubble, the tears almost seeping through the perfect mask I tried to keep up. But as I began to float higher above the ozians my caught something.

A cloaked figure, I could tell ti was a young man from his figure. He was just standing there, staring at me. Well all people stared at me, but...he stared at me differently. Like he knew something..saw right through my mask and knew my pain. I tried to tear my eyes away from him. All I could see was his outline now.

But I still could get the stare out of my mind as I made it to the palace. It was something different. Something I had seen before, and wanted too. I shook my head as I walked into my chamber closing the balconies door. I need time alone.

Oh Elphie...

Only then did my sobbing begin. I fell on my bed crying my eyes out for my lost friend, fiancee, and people I had pushed away. Why had I been so stupid! Why had I not realized what I would loose?

I was Wicked, no one would Mourn me. I won't return and no one would return for me.

**Or would they? Hehehe Hope you liked the first chapter. Trust me theres more mystery to come**


	2. Who is he?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Im glad you liked it. Well here is the next chapter. This is a fast forward a bit. I hope you like it. **

_A month Later_

"Your Goodness, are you sure you do not need anything else for tonight?" my servant asked before picking up my dress, hanging it up in my closet. I shook my head taking out my hair pins and letting my shoulder length hair fall.

"No, your excused for the night Breanna. Go have fun , enjoy your time with your family" She smiled at me and nodded. She was young, but older than me.

"Thank you Your Goodness, are you sure you won't be lonely. You never go out except when asked Miss." I sighed and shook my head. She knew I had a hard time socializing with anyone anymore. I just couldn't. I wasn't myself around them.

"I'm fine Bree, go one and enjoy your time off. I'll be just fine." I smiled falsely at her. Sometimes it was so hard to keep the act up. But she nodded and left me alone.

As soon as she was gone I laid my head down and began to cry. I was lonely, I just wanted my friends back. That's all I wanted. But it was impossible, sometimes your wants, are things you can never have.

After a while of silence, I heard music coming out my window from the city below.

A perfect night...

When was the last time I thought about that? I couldn't remember. It had been so long. I felt an urge, curiosity I guess. I missed going out, that I couldn't deny. It was just hard for me.

Maybe...Maybe I did need to go. Some fresh air would be good, I guess. Besides, I saw something I had wanted the other day when I met a duke earlier this week in the city.

This time though, I wouldn't be going as Glinda the Good, I grabbed my cloak and put it on over a simple frock. The pulling the hood up covering my eye and nose.

I was going as a simple woman, a person no one notices.

I smiled at the thought and walked out of the palace, taking in a deep breathe of fresh air. It was a warm spring night, there was a soft breeze making the smell of fresh pastries fill the air.

I pushed the memories behind me and continued to walk down the streets of the city. Admiring the lights and music, it gave it a warm home like feeling. And I was actually enjoying it. No body was staring or pointing, just walking by like I was normal. Like I was no body. Suddenly a smile came across my face

This is what she had meant, what Elphie had meant that day. I can't believe it took me this long to figure that out. But I am glad I did. It brought me joy to know when I figured out things on my ownof about my friends. But more heartache to know they were gone. Finally I had made it to where I was going.

I walked into the oldest book store in all of the city. Not many people visit the store much anymore, because of the newer stores on the east side of the city. But this..this store was different. It made me forget a lot of things, I could loose myself here.

I walked to the main back of the store to see fantasy books, history books, so many that it made my head spin. Finally I had found it, it was a bright blue cover, and in silver letters for the title read

_Witches of Oz. _

The title was obvious but it made me curious. I had heard of a this story since I was young, I was too ignorant and Galindaish not to read it or have it read to me. Elphie had mentioned it before back at Shiz, she said it was Nessa's favorite story when she was younger. But I ignored her then, it's time I didn't.

I quickly payed for the book and walked out of the store, it had begun to rain.

Great...

I hurried down the street so much for a peaceful walk home, but I slowed when I saw the palace close by. I wasn't read to go back yet. Maybe I could look around just a little but longer. I mean what could it hurt?

I kept the book hidden underneath my cloak to keep it from getting wet, I walked towards the music that I had heard earlier. There, in a small store not far from the palace was a party. A lot of the Ozians were simple people, not the rich type you would see near the north wall of the city.

They were playing music, dancing with one another. Just having a good time after a long day of work. It actually made me feel better. Maybe I could have that one day. I could hope and dream.

"Hello Miss Galinda"

I don't think my body could have turned any colder at the sound of my old name. I turned around so fast that I got dizzy. I came face to face with a man around my age, his cloak only covered his head and eyebrows. He seemed so familiar but changed somehow, Less boyish.

"You know, if your eyes were the key to hearts, and souls. You could have anything you ever wanted" I have heard that before..but where?

"Excuse me..W..who are you?" I asked a little nervous. As much as I tried to seem strong I couldn't fight the uneasiness of my voice. He smiled so gently and warm at me

"A changed man by a good witch, that no one sees as good" this stopped me cold, like my body had lost all warmth in it. No he couldn't mean. I shivered at the thought clutching the book.

"Oh Miss Galinda, your shivering. Come, I' ll take you to the palace where you may sleep" he seemed so...i didn't know what to think. He treated me like, I was normal but special.

He shocked me even more by placing his arm around my shoulders, keeping me warm from the cold rain. My mind was searching for answers, digging at any detail of him to hit a memory, a familiar match. After the whole walk still..Nothing.

But one thing was for sure, I HAD to know who he was.


	3. Seperated but Never Apart

**Hey Guys! Im so glad you all love the three shot so much! :) Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter and final chapter**

The coldness of the palace cause me to shiver, when compared to the stranger's warmth that kept me from shivering even more. I actually felt myself leaning into him, longing for more of the warmth that made me feel safe for once in my life.

But yet,...i felt this weird familiarity too. Like I had known him before or seen him, heard his voice.

Something! It was bothering me so badly, that I was going to go insane if I didn't figure out who he was. Or where I had seen him before. I didn't even know why I was so curious about who he was. Was it his gorgeous looks, his experienced, loving eyes, the way he kept me warm right now? Oz! I have to find out who he is! 

I was brought out of my thoughts when he pulled me closer to him as he lead me down the hallway towards my chambers. It was like he knew this place. Wait!

"A..are you sure.."

"Miss Galinda, I want to make sure you make it to your chambers safely and that you are comfortable." he smiled warmly down at me which I couldn't help but feel the heat come to my cheeks in a blush. This was so...different.

Once we made it to my chamber, he followed me inside but it made me nervous then. Why was he following me? He closed the door behind him and I felt my heart race. This wasn't good

"You pull a wrong move and I can have guards here so fast-" He quickly covered my mouth with his warm hand shushing me. With his free hand he pulled his hood down now I could see his full face.

His shabby brown hair, and eyebrows matching with his muddy brown eyes along just his gently face features in general, I figured out who he was.

I tensed up feeling my body going numb and frozen. It was the boy I ignored for so long, that I didn't realize I had feelings for till after 2 weeks of Elphie and Fiyero's death. It was the man I dreamed of coming and holding me instead of Fiyero.

I stared at him shocked, I managed to get the name out of my mouth mumbling though his hand.

"B...boq..Its...you.." he smiled softly in a surprised way. I had actually remembered his name for the first time since we had met, and he had asked to carry my luggage when I first arrived at shiz. Most people wouldn't have remembered that much but ever since I lost my friends, I couldn't help but think back to every detail of Shiz.

Boq took off my hood and stared at me for the longest time, our eyes never leaving the others.

"You..How did you know..?." I shrugged "I remember things easily now." I tried not to talk above a whisper. I usually had guards walking by my chambers for protection. Which, I hated usually.

I stared into Boq's eyes.

"How did you know I would be out there? How did you ….where did you?" I had so many questions, then I felt the burning in my eyes, tears. I had someone back from before Glinda the Good that was alive and here. Well and handsome, and hopefully...he still cared about me...He smiled his gently comforting smile.

"I..Um...its actually a long story. But I think you need to hear it." I saw his expression change so fast, from caring to serious and a little nervous. That's when I felt my chest tightened, and I only nodded trying to keep myself together.

He touched my face and sat me down on the bed, just before he sat down beside me. I could tell he was really thinking about something, something big. I couldn't take anymore secrets...I couldn't take anymore "You can't handle it Glinda." I couldn't.

"Boq...please just tell me! " My voice cracked when I felt the painful hurt tears fall down my cheeks. He quietly and softly wiped them away, making me look into his eyes again.

"I can't tell you everything it will put you in more and more danger. But what I can give you is this." he wrapped one arm around my shoulders, then he placed a small box in my lap. I couldnt't stop the tears when I saw the small note on the box.

_Glin, this is for you. This is special, never take it off. _

I opened the box, just the thought that it could be from...But it wasn't possible. My eyes widened to see a emerald pendant, light blue diamonds outlined the emerald gem in the center, then a pink like out line twisted and twirled through the emerald like vines.

"Oh..its beautiful..." I said just admiring the emerald. It wasn't too big it was just the right size for me. I looked up to Boq, his eyes weren't on the necklace but on me. Like he was checking me to make sure I didn't break down, or if I had caught on to something I shouldn't have.

It was then that I noticed how amazing Boq was, he had always been so kind to me and loving. He did what ever he could to make sure I was okay and safe. Even after everything I had done to him at Shiz, he still cared and worried. That had to be why I loved him, or why I had grown to love him through the memories I had dreamed of.

"May I?" He asked taking the emerald in his hands and holding it up in the air. I blushed turning around and lifting up my hair for him. He clipped the pendant around my neck, it fit perfectly into place.

But as he turned me around something happened. His hands stayed on my shoulders, I found myself just staring into his wonderful eyes and his staring into mine. It was like he knew everything that had happened to me with just one look. His hand found its way to my cheek, and his arm to my waist.. Then his lips met mine half way in a longing kiss. But he pulled away.

"Glinda...Are you sure? I'm nothing special." He said blushing, but he didn't let go of me. I shook my head.

"No, your something magical and I love you" I smiled at him and he knew what I had meant. What made me love me.

He didn't care about the Galinda I once was, He didn't care of the Glinda the Good everyone in Oz saw me as, He just cared about Glinda.

Glinda, the girl who had been through so much, who had lived through heartache, rejection, loss, friendship, betrayal, love, and family. He cared about me in a way , that I had longed for Fiyero to care about me so long ago. And yet now I didn't want Fiyero. I wanted Boq, him and him alone. He was all I needed.

"Oh Glinda, I love you too" He whispered before kissing me again, this time I could feel the love in the kiss. And all my problems, my stress, my anger and loneliness left me, like a river washing it all away. I deepened the kiss only causing Boq to pull me closer to him. Which I was wanting to be as close as I could get to him.

He used his arm and wrapped it tighter around my tiny waist, his hand leaving my cheek to slide down my neck and chest to end and wrap around my waist just like the other. My arms snaked around his neck as our mouths opened, our tongues fighting with one another in longing and desire.

This was so different. So much like I had always wanted, not like Fiyero, he had never been like this. He never had been this lovingly, it only made me love Boq more.

I gasped when I felt Boq's warm soft lips touch neck, I let my head fall back wanting him to kiss more and more. One arm left my waist and quickly undid my cloak, throwing off onto the floor long forgotten.

'Oh Glinda, I love you so much. You are my angel" I smiled with bliss as laid me down on my fluffy pink bed, him climbing on top of me staring into my eyes.

"I love you more than anything Boq, you are my hero, my hope. You saved me"

That night we made love, and I swore to myself, that I couldn't thank Elphie enough for taking Fiyero. Boq was my soul mate and I loved him so much.

The next morning, I woke up laying on top of Boq. I smiled listening to his strong heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

"Good morning my angel," I looked up and saw he was awake, smiling lovingly at me and I returned the smile.

'Good morning my hero" I whispered before giving him a good morning kiss. Thats when I noticed something was hanging from my neck. I looked down to the pendant was still around my neck. Odd.

A knock came at the door, "Your Goodness remember you have a council meeting this evening shall I come in?"

"No thank you Bree, leave me for the day. I am taking a day to relax." I said smiling down at the love of my life.

"Very well, good day Your Goodness."

Once she had left, Boq and I had gotten up and dressed. But my mind just couldn't stop thinking about the pendant around my neck. For some reason I didn't think it was a gift from Boq, it had to be from someone else. But...who?

"You know, if you work hard enough and believe, the necklace will show you whatever your heart desires to find" I jumped at Boq's sudden voice right behind me. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. Which made me smile and lean against him.

"What do you mean love? It is a gift from you right?" He looked down away from me and shook his head.

"No, take it as a gift from a old friend" That's when my blood ran cold, an old friend...who called me Glin, but that was only...Oh oz.

"Honey you okay?" he asked, his voice suddenly changed to concern when he noticed my expression. I reached up and took off the pendant to examine it better. It looked along the lines of a normal pendant, very detailed but normal.

I turned the pendant around to look at the back of it. That's when I saw it and thought I was going to have a heart attack or go into shock.

The initials on the back engraved in beautiful cursive writing. There, was the hope I had been clinging to for so long, it was right there.

_E, G, F_

_Separated but Never Apart. _

**Now, I feel this is a good part to end the story, I loved writing the ideas for this story. I might and I repeat MIGHT consider making it a longer chapter story once I finish Light and Darkness. If you think I should please review! :) Cause I just love writing as Glinda. So Please give me your thoughts **


End file.
